


A Crush That Makes Him Blush

by RaeNic18



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crushes, Cute, F/M, Hugging, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:27:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28764795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeNic18/pseuds/RaeNic18
Summary: Brought to you by a request - first time requesting for hq! may i get hoshiumi with a crush that always wraps her arms around his neck. Making him all blushy lol, if you don write him, maybe kenma! tyty rae!!
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Reader
Kudos: 41





	A Crush That Makes Him Blush

⤏ You have known Kenma since Middle School and even though he was never terribly interested in friends, you continued to stick around

⤏ You’re also a very touchy person in nature so you always stand way too close to him or hug him without warning

⤏ But there’s one thing that you do that gets this nonchalant male to blush and it’s whenever you come up to him and wrap your arms around his neck

⤏ He just can’t understand why it makes him feel the way he does

⤏ He tries to get out from your grasp but you tighten your arms around him even more, pressing your body against his and of course you don’t mean anything by it

⤏ But over the years of never leaving your side, Kenma develops a crush on you and it’s terribly annoying

⤏ Every time he feels your arms around him now his immediate reaction is to get all stiff and his ears get hot

⤏ Sometimes he tries to get away and other times he just accepts his fate

⤏ Every now and then he’d lean into you just slightly to feel your chest press up against him or to feel your warmth

⤏ You don’t notice him do it because its not like he’s smashing into you

⤏ One day though, after a couple years of you always hanging on him, he’d come up behind you and wrap his arms around your neck _just to see what the hell you’d do_ and he keeps it in mind for later

⤏ He does it back every now and then seeing how much he can get away with without getting caught of being too touchy

⤏ It’s all for research purposes, _OBVIOUSLY_ , but he’s blushing terribly when he does it to you


End file.
